The Rise Of The Master
by IAmNoOne234
Summary: The world was changing and the humans had to change with it. But what if a couple of people, Carl included were ready for the change? See how this new world has changed Carl in more ways than one. Warning: Extreme sexual content at some points. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: chapter may contain sexual content.**

Camp could be so boring sometimes. Carl would much rather be playing video games or reading comics all day but no he has to stay in a boring old quarry where the only exciting part of it was the water. He was currently sat outside of Dales RV wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Dale was the oldest member of their group and was also the lookout. Carl always thought he looked like an idiot whilst wearing that hat. Carl really didn`t have much to do in camp, schoolwork and sometimes playing with Eliza, Louis and Sophia but that was it. He blames his mother mostly, Lori Grimes was a terrible mother well at least to Carl anyway and she never seemed to care about what he was doing. Hell he could sneak off right now and she wouldn`t notice that he`d left. Carl had begged and pleaded to be allowed to help take care of the walkers but of course, his mom had said absolutely not.

Carl throws a small rock and watches as it bounces a few times before stopping. 'wow Carl you`re that bored that even the rocks can`t entertain you' he thinks to himself. Just as he`s about to stand up, his view is blocked by two girls in camp. Sophia Peletier and Eliza Morales. "Ugh Carl don`t tell me we`re the only ones bored." Eliza complains. Carl had to hide back a smirk. Eliza was kind of weird, Carl only saw her sometimes around camp, she was normally with her mother and brother doing something. Sophia on the other hand, he saw a lot and she was easily his best friend. And to Carl, she was beautiful.

"Nope you`re not the only ones. Hey you wanna do something fun?" He asks mischievously. Sophia and Eliza give him a weird glance.

"What do you mean by fun?" Sophia asks.

Carl smiles a bit, "Well I was thinking we play dares?" He asks/says. The two girls who in their own ways were both beautiful, seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling at each other and agreeing to his choice of game.

"Okay Grimes, you`re on." Eliza says. Eliza glances about and sees that a lot of people were now entering the camp grounds and that it was also beginning to get dark. "We can`t do it here though." She says.

Carl and Sophia nod in agreement. Carl was thinking inside of his head about all the possibilities of this game and he wasn`t going to let them slide away now. Images of Sophia`s naked body started flooding his head and he had to readjust himself quickly before standing up. "I`ve got an idea, you both go ask your parents if you can have a sleepover tonight and I`ll go ask my mom." Carl suggests. The situation was getting closer to being exactly what Carl was wanting it to be inside of his own mind as the girls both nod and get up. Carl spots his mother standing next to Shane and he quickly makes his way over there. "Hey mom?." He says as kindly as he can pull off.

His mother turns to face him and quickly puts her hand up blocking the sun that was still coming in strong from that way. "Yeah Carl, what is it?" She asks.

"Can Sophia, Eliza and I have a sleepover in our tent?" He asks nicely. Lori considers this for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah sure it`ll be good for you guys to spend some time together especially now that the worlds like this." Lori says before turning back to Shane. Carl quickly runs to his tent.

"My mom says we can use our tent!" Carl says happily to the two girls who had returned from asking their parents, well just Carol in Sophia`s case as Carl doubts Ed would give a damn.

"Yeah my moms okay with it." Sophia says also happily as she gets to be away from her dad.

"Ditto." Eliza says. The trio all agree to move their tent further away from the other camp mates tents so that they didn`t disturb them if they were too loud. Carl easily dismantles the tent and easily moves it too shocking the girls and himself but nevertheless he moved with the tent and set it up a few metres away from the furthest one. That way they have all the room in the world. Once inside the tent, Carl, Eliza and Sophia all sat down in their separate sleeping bags and the game began.

"Okay my turn to go first." Carl says.

"Who agreed to that?" Eliza questions a bit snobby like.

"My game my rules." Carl bluntly states making Eliza groan but agree. "Okay Sophia, I dare you to break dance for 30 seconds." Carl says. He wanted to start it off easily but his future dares would be a lot more...sexual.

Sophia got up and easily did it impressing both Eliza and Carl with her talent. "Wow that was awesome Sophia." Eliza praises.

Sophia blushes "Thanks. It`s my turn now right?" She asks getting a nod.

"Wait what happens if we don`t do the dare?" Eliza asks. Carl smirks at the question making Eliza nervous.

"You have to remove a piece of clothing." Carl says. "And if that`s the dare then you have to remove two pieces of clothing." He says smirking. Eliza and Sophia both blush a deep red. Sophia seemed to have some sort of glint in her eyes at the thought of stripping down. Carls master plan was starting to form. Now he just hoped that someone would refuse to do a dare.

"Hey Sophia, I think Carl just wants to see us without our clothes on." Eliza claims crossing her arms and looking at the blonde girl on her left.

Carl stares at Eliza and with almost no emotion in his voice, responds "Yes I do. Is that a problem?" He asks. Eliza again blushes at his boldness. Sophia gapes at the statement.

"N-no, no problem at all." Eliza says trying to sound confident.

"Yeah no problem." Sophia accepts the rules of the game and couldn`t stop staring at Carls crotch which just made Carl smirk even wider when he caught her doing it red handed.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Sophia it`s your turn." Carl reminds her with full authority in his voice. I think all three of them could see how this game was going to go. Sophia shakes her head for a second apparently clearing all dirty thoughts out of her mind and she turns to face Eliza.

"Oh yeah! Okay Eliza I dare you to kiss Carl." Carl did not see that coming at all. Sophia smirks at his reaction and at Eliza's reaction.

"What? I have to kiss him?" She asks disgusted. Carl glares at Eliza for a second and she instantly seemed to stop staring back at him.

"You know the rules Eliza." Sophia responds.

"Yeah now either kiss me or take off a piece of clothing." Carl tells the girl who definitely did not want to do this. It`s not like she could take off many pieces of clothing anyway, her socks and shoes along with Carl`s and Sophia's were left at the tent flap. It was either take off her shirt, her trousers or kiss Carl.

Let`s just say she went with the third option. Leaning over, Eliza kisses Carl full on the lips. This was Carls first ever kiss but he kissed back like a pro and they went at it for 15 seconds before pulling away blushing. "My turn." Eliza says smiling. She stares Carl full on in the eye and then says "I dare you to show us your dick." Eliza says cockily. Sophia gasps and Carl just stares at her.

Carl stands up, puts his hands on his jeans and pulls them down. The girls stare at the noticeable bulge in Carls jeans. Just as they think he`s going to sit down, Carl reaches into his boxers and pulls out his decent sized dick as Eliza called it. Eliza gulps at seeing it.

"It`s uh big Carl." Sophia says which shocks Carl but he`s also happy as his biggest crush just said he had a big dick. Eliza nods in agreement.

He puts his dick into his boxers and pulls his jeans back up. "I don`t hide away from a dare." He says simply. Then he looks all arrogant as he stares at the two girls. "My turn!" He says almost venomously. "I dare you both to take off your shirt and bras and stay like that for the rest of the game." Carl dares. Nightfall seemed to hit pretty quickly and it became more dark as he said that dare. The only sounds heard are some laughter from up near the fire but they were quite far away from them so they wouldn`t be able to hear them anyway. Carl waits a couple of seconds before throwing his hands up "So whats it going to be?" He asks.

The girls whisper to each other before coming to an agreement and within seconds, both girls shirts and bras were off. Carl stared at both sets of breasts in front of him. Elizas were round and perky. They looked like they`d be great to suck on. Sophias were more average size and weren`t as big as Elizas were. But to Carl they looked perfect. He licks his lips in salivation as he takes both girls in.

Eliza and Sophia both seem to hide their chest as they get ready for the next dare. It was Sophias turn. After a few seconds of thinking Sophias face lights up. "Carl since you want to up the stakes a bit, how about you suck on Elizas breasts for a whole minute." Sophia dares and Eliza blushes but quickly removes her hands from in front of her breasts. Carl strides over to the girl and instantly latches onto her left nub. Eliza moans out as Carls tongue licked and his mouth sucked on the breast for about 30 seconds. "Ohhhh Carl" she moans as Carl then attacks the right nub. He pinches the left nub as he licks and sucks on the right one. Eliza was a moaning mess and it was a good job that they were so far away from the camp or else they`d have been heard for sure.

"Times up." Sophia calls and Carl instantly pulls his mouth off of Elizas breasts which were now red from being pinched and sucked on.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing ever." Eliza says happily. Carl smirks. 'just wait.' he thinks to himself.

Sophia got so turned on from that whole minute of foreplay that she strides straight up to Carl and kisses him hungrily. She pulls off after 10 seconds. "No more boring stuff. Please fuck me Carl. Take me however you want. " Sophia pleads. Carls face lit up. His crush just asked him to fuck her. He must be dreaming.

"And me stud." Eliza says joining the two in a three way kiss. Carl stands up and heads for the tent flap.

"You guys get ready, some of the girls keep condoms in the RV I`m going to go get a few." He says grabbing his crotch and then his shoes before exiting the tent. Carl almost ran to the RV but obviously he couldn`t or else people might`ve started asking questions. He just made out that he was using the bathroom as he entered the empty RV and instantly went into the bathroom. He looked around for a minute before noticing a pack of condoms on one of the shelves underneath Andrea's things. 'she won`t be needing these anymore.' Carl thinks as he heads back out of the RV and down to his tent.

He lifts up the flap and quickly takes his shoes off before turning to see the best sight he`s ever seen before in his life. Eliza and Sophia both naked as the day they were born, Eliza laying flat on her back whilst Sophia eats her out. Elizas eyes were closed in pleasure as the blonde bombshell ate out her pretty pussy. Sophia was vigorously licking the other girls delicious pussy and at the same time, Eliza had a tight grip on Sophias head with her legs. Carl zipped up the tent flap making Eliza open her eyes and smirk as she sees the Grimes boy there holding some condoms. "Sorry Carl we couldn`t help ourselves." Eliza says. "oh frack right there Sophia." Eliza moans out as she yells out yes a few times. "oh I`m gonna cum." She calls out before flooding Sophias mouth with her warm juices.

Sophia swallowed the juices before raising her head away from her friends pussy. Eliza was quivering on the floor and Carl was behind them stripping naked as well. "You`re a natural Sophia." Eliza says.

Before she could say anything, Carl had lifted Sophia up after rolling on a condom and dropped her straight onto his pulsating dick. Sophia let out a scream but Eliza had kissed her straight away. Carl let her adjust before sliding out of the beautiful blonde and thrusting back in hard. The night was only just beginning for the trio of lovebirds and a lot of fun was in store for all of them.

 **That is it for this chapter dudes! Hope you all enjoyed it but until next time I am out.**


	2. Threesome Fun and Camp Attack

**Warning** : **Explicit sexual content in this chapter.**

Was he lucky? Maybe but Carl doesn't believe in luck. Who would've thought that during an apocalypse, Carl would have the time to have sex with not one but two girls. Some saw the end of the world as a curse but Carl? He saw it as a chance. A chance to be in control and now, Carl was going to take control. Sophia was riding him whilst kissing Eliza.

Carl had never felt so much pleasure in his life but his body yearned for more. It yearned for control. "Eliza move!" He orders. She quickly removes herself from Sophia's mouth and waits anxiously for Carls next movement.

Carl suddenly throws Sophia forward so that she's bending over with her beautiful ass facing Carl. Carl doesn't remove himself from her at all as he mercilessly thrusts into his crush. "Ahhh! Fuck yes Carl omg!" Sophia moans as Carl continues thrusting hard into the blonde beauty. "Yesss! harder please Carl! Destroy me!" She begs with so much lust evident in her voice. Carl, not wanting to disappoint her, smacks her ass hard before grabbing her left breast and twisting it all whilst still thrusting hard into her pussy.

Eliza was watching the pair in awe and she shoved two fingers into her own pussy whilst wishing it was her that Carl was destroying like that. Carl looked up at Eliza and gave her a small smirk. He was in control now and he had these two as his own personal sex toys for the next few hours.

"Yeah you want it bad don't you Sophia?" He questions but she only moans in response as she was getting closer and closer to release. "Such a good girl for me!" He praises as he pulls out then thrusts back in sharply.

"Yesss! Just for you master!" Sophia moans and suddenly it's like the whole world stops. Eliza was staring wide eyed at the blonde and had stopped shoving her fingers inside of her. Carl had stopped thrusting making Sophia whine. "No don't stop Carl." She begs.

"What did you call me?" Carl asks bluntly. The word master keeps going around his head and his dick was getting even harder inside of Sophia as he wanted to hear her say it one more time for him.

Sophia twists her head back too look at him and then blushes as she realises what she said. "M-master?" She says well more like asks. Carls eyes almost turn black with lust as he immediately begins thrusting into the Blonde. Sophias eyes widened as her orgasm got closer and closer. Eliza jumped in front of Sophia and started rubbing her clit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sophia basically yells as she orgasms on Carls dick. She holds on for dear life as she grabs Elizas breasts and yells Carls name at the same time.

"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum." Carl announces and soon enough he's flooding the condom as he thrusts in one final time. He holds still in Sophias tight, wet pussy as they both settle down from their orgasms. But Carl was nowhere near done.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Eliza realised that it would be her turn soon and she almost came at the thought. Carl unsheathed himself from Sophia and removed the condom before tying it and discarding it outside of the tent. Sophia is lying still on the ground recovering from the hard orgasm. Carl however was back at full mast and there was still one girl left that he hadn't fucked yet. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asks darkly. Eliza shoots up and quickly kneels before Carl. She eagerly takes him into her mouth and proceeds to suck his dick. "Yeah thats right. Just like that." He says happily as she sucks him and gets rid of most of Sophias juices which tasted sweet to Eliza.

Eliza wanted more from Carl so she pulls off his dick. "Carl please fuck me." She begs. "Come on you know you want too. I'm hotter than Sophia aren't I?" Eliza asks rudely. Suddenly she falls to the ground as Carl slaps her around the face.

His eyes burn into her as he grabs her arms tightly and gets into her face. "How dare you?!" He yells. "No you are not hotter than Sophia." Carl tells her truthfully well in his mind anyway. "You know what? Just for that I'm not going to fuck you." He tells her hatefully.

Elizas eyes widen in shock "No I'm sorry Carl. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I promise." She begs. She needs this dick inside of her and Carl wasn't going to refuse her not like this.

Sophia who had watched the encounter happen with a shocked but impressed look on her face had a great idea. "What did I just tell you?" Carl asks angrily. Eliza whined as he refused to have sex with her. Sophia suddenly walked up to Carl and whispered something into his ear. Carl whispered something back and they both smiled at each other before Carl leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Carl turns his attention back to Eliza "Get over here!" He demands and she instantly obeys. "Turn over onto your hands and knees." He orders and she again does. Sophia crawls in front of Eliza and kisses her on the lips. "Now I've decided that I'm going to fuck you but I'm not going to fuck your pussy. No I'm going to fuck your ass Eliza." Carl says and he had a huge grin on his face as he told her. Eliza squirmed on the ground but Sophia had a tight grip on her keeping her in place. Sophia kisses her aggressively as Carl spits on Elizas virgin ass.

For the next couple of minutes, Carl fingers her ass and Sophia whispers cute things to keep Eliza relaxed. It was whilst doing this that Carl realised that this is what he wants. He wants Sophia to be his queen and himself to be the king of the apocalypse. Eliza would be one of his trusted soldiers and together they'd win. The more he thought about it the more he wanted it. The only issue was getting them both on board with the idea.

Carl stops fingering Elizas ass and lines up his dick to her hole. "Ready?" He asks. Eliza nods and Carl begins pushing himself into her rector.

"Ahhhh omg that hurts." Eliza shouts. Carl rubs her back as he proceeds to enter her ass fully. Sophia helped to calm Eliza down and soon enough Carl was fully inside of her.

"Shhh it's okay Eliza." Sophia says stroking her friends hair. Carl waited patiently a couple of minutes before starting to thrust inside the tightest thing he'd ever been inside off. Eliza let out a loud moan at the fast intrusion but Sophia was on hand to help as Carl took her anal virginity and then proceeded to thrust softly inside of her.

Thrusting away at Eliza let him realise just how beautiful Eliza was. Sure she wasn't as good looking as Sophia but she really was beautiful and he was glad he got to call her his friend. His eyes landed on her right cheek where a mark was starting to appear from the slap earlier but Carl didn't regret it. She was disrespecting his crush right in front of him. Carl took in every inch of her body even though she was facing away from him, he could still see everything since she was basically kneeling up. "Carl?" Eliza calls out. "You can go faster now." That was all it took.

Carl let out an animalistic roar as he proceeded to thrust quickly into her tight hole. He didn't hold back as he pounded away at her. Sweat was beginning to form on both of their foreheads and their was no way either could last that much longer.

Sophia decided to help Eliza out by rubbing her clit. Eliza moaned even more as the sensation was becoming too much. Carl pulled her hair back and his thrusts got sloppier showing that he was close. Carl also realised that he didn't wear a condom due to his rage but then also worked out that it shouldn't matter that much since their was no way he was going to get her pregnant and the three of them were virgins before tonight. "I'm close Eliza." He calls out. His balls slap against her pussy as he hammers away at her ass.

"Ohhhhhhh! I'm gonna cummm!" Eliza yells. Sophia kisses her again as Eliza cums hard from being fucked in her ass. Carl thrusts two more times before shooting a load of cum straight into her well fucked asshole. Eliza lets out a grunt as he shoots his load.

Carl holds still inside of her for a couple of minutes before pulling out of her. Eliza moaned as he removed himself and stood up somewhat exhausted. "Damn girl." Carl grunts. "Your ass is tight. You deserved that Eliza, now I hope you've learned your lesson." Carl says.

Eliza remains quiet for a couple of seconds before coming to her senses. "I-um yes Carl I learned my lesson." Eliza says.

Carl shakes his head, it's time, he decides. "No. From now on you call me master, understand?" He asks her. Eliza looks shocked but nods. "You too Sophia." Carl says turning to her. Sophia looks shocked as well but has a look of pleasure on her face. Sophia nods in agreement as well. "Good now Sophia clean me off. I'm getting some sleep." He says lying down in his sleeping bag. After a few seconds, Carl could hear Sophia shuffling about in his sleeping bag and she proceeds to take his dick into her mouth. Carl drifts off to sleep as Sophia plesures him and Eliza gets rid of any evidence that might've shown that they were having sex. The cum leaks from Sophias pussy and Elizas ass as they too both drift off to sleep after a wonderful night of sex.

 **The next night.**

After having caught many fish earlier on, the group were all sitting around the fire apart from Ed who was staying inside his tent after Shane beat him earlier. Oh and Carls dad Rick who'd been back about a day had gone with T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl to search for Daryls brother Merle. Carl, Sophia and Eliza had spent a lot of the day recovering from last nights threesome. Eliza and Sophia had also been calling Carl master whenever they could and the word seemed to have a different effect on them both. Carl was their master and they'd do anything for him. Eliza wouldn't admit it but Carl 'punishing' her last night was the thing she'd fantasised about for weeks and finally it had happened.

However, just whenever things start to get peaceful, something bad happens. Amy had gone to use the bathroom and whilst everybody was chatting, she had come back to announce their was no toilet paper before letting out a loud scream. A walker had bitten her and now everything was about to go to hell. Carl instantly shot up, he looked at Eliza and Sophia who both looked worriedly at him. This is what he had been waiting for a chance to escape. Now he has it. "Come on!" He calls.

One of the dead campmates had dropped a gun on the ground, a Colt M4A1 to be more specific, he grabbed the gun, shot down a walker and then grabbed both girls arms and they ran. "You run or you die! Understand?" He asks.

"Yes." Sophia says as does Eliza. He nods and they run off out of the camp into the woods ignoring the screams and people calling their names. Carl takes one last look at the overrun camp and sees something horrifying, his mother. Lori wasn't the best parent but no one deserved this. She was being torn apart by walkers and Carl froze. Everything was running through his mind. All the memories, the good and bad ones. Sophia places a hand on Carls arm "come on. We've gotta go." She reminds him. He looks at her, nods and the trio run. Where? They have no idea but one thing they do know, anywhere is better than the quarry.

 **Where, oh where do they go now? I know the answer but unfortunately you'll have to wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter but until next time, I'm out.**


	3. Training

*Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp*

The ongoing footsteps shake the ground as 3 running figures are spotted heading for a small shack in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Behind them, a small pack of walkers idly follow, chasing the meat in front of them.

"Come on! This way." Carl orders pushing into the shack. The girls instantly follow, Carl slams the door shut and holds against it by himself as Sophia and Eliza collapse from exhaustion, having been running for a couple of hours and doing other things this morning. Despite the deads best efforts, Carl was strong enough to hold the door when suddenly 2 gunshots are fired from an unknown location. Everything seems to freeze before moans are heard and the walkers shuffle off towards the noise leaving the trio alone.

"What was that?" Eliza questions as she starts searching the shack. Barrels and shelves were all that was present inside, the shelves unfortunately were empty.

"Thank god for whatever it was." Sophia says helping Eliza. Carl nods.

"Not our problem now." He says shrugging. For the past week, Carl had lead the two girls to places around Georgia but the herds kept forcing them to move. Carl had lost track of how many walkers he had killed in the past week. Despite killing the dead, food was running low and everybody was hungry even though Carl had recently used his last bullet to kill a deer it wasn't enough. "Girls check inside the barrels." He orders. Carl begins rummaging through his backpack, finding his water and then taking small sips. He had recently found some new clothes for everybody. Carl was wearing a Blue T Shirt, A black leather jacket over the top of it and some khaki jeans. His boots were the same as always having not found any new ones.

Sophia searches one barrel finding it empty, she was wearing a Pink polo shirt, Black ripped jeans and An AC/DC black hoodie. Eliza who also searches another barrel finding it empty, was wearing a black t shirt with red stripes running down it, A pair of blue jeans and a Nirvana hoodie that was red. "Uhh we need food or weapons." Eliza complains. "How did we run out of bullets so quickly?" Eliza asks.

"We never much to begin with. When we find some weapons, I'm going to show you both how to survive." Carl says and the two girls nod. Sophia opens a barrel and gasps.

"Well something tells me that won't take long." She says happily. Eliza and Carl join her at the barrel and also gasp at the weapons and ammunition in there.

Inside the last barrel, there was a bow and arrow set which also has 15 arrows attached to it. A range of throwing knives, 10 in total, A machete with a blue handle which Carl instantly grasps and five 9mm pistols and after Carl checks, 8 fully loaded clips for them. "Tomorrow then, I'll show you properly how to survive." Carl says firmly.

"It's getting dark and I think we all need sleep." Sophia says, her two accomplices agreeing and all 3 find an area to settle down and rest for the night.

 **The next morning**

The day had begun and Carl had left early in the morning on an important trip. Eliza awakes seeing Sophia waiting by the door and Carl nowhere in sight. "Where is our master then?" Eliza asks with a smirk. She loved referring to him by that.

Sophias gaze meets Eliza, "He got up early said he was doing something important. Sophia shrugs as she responds. "Isn't it weird how we call him master?" Sophia asks.

Eliza thinks for a second and then nods "Well yeah but he is our master, we do whatever he wants us to do and honestly it's hot seeing him so in charge. Besides he's definitely mastered one part of his job." Eliza says with a knowing look.

Sophia smirks and nods in agreement "yeah he has. He-" Before Sophia can finish, growling is heard from outside the shack. Sophia and Eliza instantly jump up and grab 2 of the 9mm despite not knowing how to use them. They open the door and see about 10 walkers but the thing was, the walkers were all tied to a different tree but all were still visible. The other thing is that the walkers jaws were missing and so were their arms.

Carl suddenly comes around the corner dragging an 11th walker who was in the same predicament as it's friends. Carls machete was stained red from obviously chopping the walkers jaws and arms off.

"Who's first?" Carl asks smirking as he wipes the walker blood off of his machete using one of the tied up walkers. He had found some rope on a run this morning and then the idea of tying up walkers came to him.

Over the next hour or so, Eliza and Sophia practiced with their respective weapons, Sophia the bow and Eliza the knives. It took about 5 arrows for Sophia to kill a walker but after that it became like clockwork for the blonde. Thanks to Carl, Sophia killed 5 more walkers. Carl retrieved all the arrows and smiled proudly at his crush.

Eliza didn't need more than one walker. She threw 3 knives collectively and they all impaled one walkers head. Carl and Sophia gave her a shocked look. "What? I was in the scouts, my teacher taught us all about knives and ropes and whatnot." She explains.

"Okay well we've found your weapon." Carl says and then he nods to the guns. "How good are you both with those?" He asks.

"Not very." Sophia responds having never shot a gun in her life.

"Same." Eliza says.

So Carl shows them how to control their weapon. He helps them both aim and they both shoot killing 2 walkers. 3 Walkers remain. "And fire!" Carl calls after a few seconds and soon only 1 remained. "Good job." He praises and then he stabs the final walker. "You've both earned a reward tonight but those gun shots are going to bring walkers, we've got to go." He says and within seconds, the trio were gone. The reward was definitely good for both Sophia and Eliza and now, things begin to look up for the master and his favourite people.

 **One week later**

Quiet. The quiet was strange for them to hear. You know what was weirder? The sound of the shower running or the sound of the oven cooking away. You may be thinking to yourself right now, wait they're in the apocalypse how are they showering? Well Carl found the place a few days ago, shortly after they finished training. Two days after the training session, Carl had gone on a run by himself for food, instead of food, he found this place.

It was a treehouse, not just an ordinary treehouse though, a massive treehouse that had even had electricity. It was one of those rich people treehouses that had whatever you wanted in there. Electricity, hot water, Leftover Food/Water/Medicine. Weapons, beds, everything and our survivors are loving it. The treehouse was in the woods around 50 miles from the quarry camp and it was near Senoia but hidden in the woods away from intruders. Also inside the treehouse, Carl had laid out a plan that details all supplies inside of the treehouse. Carl had a bedroom, Sophia shared with him and Eliza had her own room. There was a bathroom and a kitchen as well. The treehouse is also two stories and has a spare bedroom, a living room, a medium sized deposit room, an attic which hasn't got a purpose yet and an office where Carl keeps his plans.

Speaking of Carl and Sophia, they recently became official and Sophia had never felt happier than when they finally got together. Carl on the other hand, had been making sure that Sophia had everything she could ever want, from enough food to being sexually satisfied as well. Eliza would say that she's jealous of Carl and Sophia, but she's not she still gets Carls dick so she didn't mind. What she did mind however was that she definitely wasn't treated the same as Sophia anymore.

Eliza was currently cleaning her weapons, Sophia was in the shower and was enjoying the feel of the hot water rushing down her back. She gathered up the bar of soap and instantly started using it on her body as she began to relax from the tremendous feeling of the shower.

Carl was outside of the bathroom, he heard the hot water running a smirk came to his face as his dick started getting hard. Carl enters the room and sees that it's Sophia in the shower and his dick got even harder. He shuts the door, strips naked and enters the shower. Sophia was facing the wall and hadn't heard Carl enter the shower. Carl snuck up on her and grabbed her around the hips. Sophia was startled as she felt a pair of hands on her naked body, Sophia instantly relaxed as she realised it was Carls hands. "Hope you don't mind." Carl says as he kisses the back of her neck.

"Nope." She answers leaning back into Carl, she starts grinding on his dick as he grasps her nipples hard. Sophia spins around and drops onto her knees and then takes Carl into her mouth. "Fuck yeah." Carl moans out as Sophia sucks him like a pro. Sophia sucks faster as Carl firmly grasps her hair. Sophia became a wet mess as Carl began to fuck her face. For the next couple of minutes, He destroys her throat. The water violently pours down on them as Carl finishes thrusting in her mouth. He pulls out and maneuvers her to another position. Carl loved having with Sophia, it was a daily thing but this was the first time they'd done it in a shower and it made him feel so fucking powerful.

"Pussy or ass?" He questions as the water was definitely enough lube if she wanted it in her ass. Carls hair was dripping wet so he turned down the water whilst Sophia thought of her answer.

"Pussy this time master." She says blushing. "Ahhhh!" Carl immediately thrusts into her warm, wet snatch. He kisses his girlfriend on the lips as they are now in the missionery position. For a few minutes, the master takes full control of the situation as he makes his sub girlfriend squirt. "Yesss master fuck. Oh my god!" Sophia exclaims as she squirts on his dick. Carl had never seen something so beautiful. It pushed him over the edge.

"Shi- I'm going to cum." Carl says and he pulls out of her soaking wet body and pumps himself a couple of times before shooting a jet of cum into Sophias left eye, then her whole face and finally her gorgeous body. Carl turns the water off fully as Sophia takes a huge load on her body. Carl smirks at her cum covered face and feels even better about himself. "You're mine!" He growls. Sophias eyes widen at his voice. She nods in agreement.

"All yours master." Sophia says happily.

After cleaning up, Sophia is in her and Carls bedroom and she begins thinking about what Carl said. If she was really Carls, then why does he have sex with Eliza? That cheating son of a bitch. She thinks to herself. Suddenly, without warning, she starts crying. Carl hearing this enters the room. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asks grabbing her hands. She pulls her hands away still sobbing. "Sophia what's wrong? What's making you cry?" He asks concerned.

She shakes her head angrily "You. You're whats wrong! If you loved me then why do you have sex with Eliza?" Sophia asks. Carls face softens.

"Let me explain something to you Sophia. I love you. Okay?" He says. Sophia nods still upset. "When we have sex, its because I love you, it's all love." He says and her face softens. "When I have sex with Eliza, it's to teach her. Teach her everything about the new world and her new life with me. It's not for the same reason as why I have sex with you. Understand?" He asks. She nods.

"So what you're saying is you have sex with Eliza to help her understand her new role? Then what's my role? You say you love me but you've had sex with me and Eliza the exact same amount of times." Sophia rants.

Carl places a hand on her face "I do it for a lot of reasons. Power. I like having power and I've heard both of you talking about it and know you both love it as well." Carl says. "You wanna know something?" He asks rhetorically but Sophia still nods. "I strive for a world where I am the master and you are my queen. Every other girl is there to be my property. I want to have as many people as I can so that I can take over this world. This world is free for the taking and I want you there with me when I claim it. So do you understand?" Carl asks looking deep in her eyes.

"Okay I think I understand." Sophia says burying her face into his neck.

"Alright no more crying understand?" He asks. She nods. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Well the treehouse has been found and Carl, Sophia and Eliza now have a place to live. But until next time I'm out.**


	4. Lots Of Fun and Our First Psycho Arrives

**Warning: Very explicit sex in this chapter.**

"I don't know, maybe a scout master." Eliza answers shrugging. Eliza, Sophia and Carl were outside of the treehouse on a run to a mall around 5 miles from camp. Sophia had asked what jobs they'd have if the apocalypse wasn't a thing. Sophia said she'd like to teach and Carl said he would've liked to be a sheriff.

"Well you've already got the skills needed for that." Sophia remarks as they pass a dead walker that had one of Elizas knives in it's head.

She retrieves the knife "Forgot about this one." She says continuing to walk. Suddenly Carl holds his hand up stopping both of the girls instantly.

"Shhh. I hear something." Carl says and all 3 start listening for something. Groans and moans were evident and Eliza spins around spotting something very dangerous.

"Look!" She calls and the other two also spin around, they see a giant herd of walkers stuck in a bunch of mud. "Someone trapped these here." Eliza remarks getting nods from Carl and Sophia.

Carl steps closer to the stuck herd, which was about 30 feet away from the three. "It's not going to hold." As soon as Carl says that, a couple break free from the mud and instantly go after the fresh meat.

The other walkers, having also seen the meat, push forward and eventually all of them break free. "Shit! Run, get out of here." Carl calls stabbing a couple of walkers with machete and shoving them into the other dead freaks. Sophia and Eliza didn't want to just ditch Carl so they grabbed their guns and started shooting hitting the majority of walkers. "I said go." Carl was separated from the girls and he started heading west. Sophia and Eliza obey Carls order and head in the opposite direction still being chased by the walkers who had gone both ways.

The girls attempt to head back to camp but suddenly a walker comes out of nowhere and grabs Sophia. She lets out a yelp as the the ugly monsters mouth comes close to ripping out her throat. A gun shot goes off and it drops dead. Eliza stands there shaking but then grabs Sophia and pulls her in a different direction. "I saw a building this way." Eliza says. The dead were now only a couple of feet behind them and were gaining fast on the tired duo.

"Ugh just fuck off!" Sophia yells as one attempts to grab her. Suddenly the building Eliza found comes into view and without thinking, they run inside and slam the door.

"Eliza grab that box." Sophia orders as the walkers begin pounding on the door almost immediately. Eliza attempts to drag the box over and with some effort, she does. The girls slam the medium sized box, that had who knows what inside of it, into the door.

Both girls collapse in exhaustion against the box as the moans and groans fill their ears. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud scream that is almost torturing to hear sounds off around the entire area.

"Was that Carl?" Eliza asks worried for the guy she worships.

Sophia shrugs "I hope not. The walkers are heading towards whatever the hell that was." Sophia points out as they can see the walkers heading towards the sound out of the windows. Now that the walkers were beginning to leave, Sophia and Eliza look around at the building and soon realise that they're in a sex shop.

"Oh my god! We're in a sex shop." Eliza says blushing madly.

"Yeah. I forgot these places existed. It's a great way to blow some steam off though." Sophia remarks. Along the walls, there were dildos of al different sizes, vibrators, butt plugs and most things you'd find in a sex store.

"We haven't got the time to blow off some steam. The walkers are outside." Eliza reminds her.

"Yeah but they're leaving." Sophia says smirking. "Come on Eliza, let's see what else their is in here. I want to have some fun." Sophia smiles. Eliza thinks for a minute before shrugging.

"Fine." She relents. The girls split up, Eliza searches one side of the room. She ends up finding something that makes her pussy so wet, whips. She picks one up and swings it hearing the sharp sound it makes. She thinks about using it on Sophia or better yet Carl using it on her and she almost starts rubbing her clit at the thought. Eliza also finds a ball gag, some handcuffs, blindfolds and lubes. A lot of different lubes. Her mind again went to thoughts of Carl using all of this on her and Sophia. Carl is going to love them for this.

Sophia however went to the other side of the room and found the one thing that she knew would make Eliza scream like a whore, A strap on. She was using it on Eliza today and their was nothing she could do about it. She also found some more toys and she and Eliza both filled their bags up with the toys until they were overflowing.

Sophia and Eliza meet up back in the middle of the store and start kissing immediately. Both girls use their tongues and are both incredibly wet and turned on. Sophia grabs Elizas pink shirt and quickly removes it, her bra following. Elizas tits were so good to look at, they looked so juicy Sophia thinks to herself. Sophia latches onto her left nipple sucking on it hard before quickly doing the same to the right nipple. After a minute of sucking on her breasts, Sophia proceeds to strip Eliza of her shoes, her jeans and then she is left in her red panties. With a smirk, Sophia slowly removes her panties. "Hurry up!" Eliza says in annoyance. Sophia goes even slower "Sophia please." She begs. Sophia pulls her panties off and maneuvers her to the floor.

"Your pussy looks delicious." Sophia says staring at the dripping core. "You want me to use these toys on your slut body?" Sophia questions. Eliza moans in response. Sophia slaps her clit "that's not an answer." Sophia warns her.

"Uhh yes please Sophia." Eliza moans. Sophia smiles and then grabs her bag and pulls out a vibrator which was blue and about 6 inches in length. Sophia places the vibrator on Elizas clit and puts it on the highest setting. "Oh my fucking god!" Eliza yells as ultimate pleasure takes over entire body and she starts shaking in pleasure. Sophia smiles at seeing the amount of pleasure Eliza is in but knows that her being that loud will be a problem for them. Sophia rests the vibrator on her clit whilst retrieving a ball gag. She places the gag in Elizas mouth and Elizas eyes widen at the shock of having a gag in her mouth.

Sophia picks the vibrator back up and holds it hard on her clit making her squeal through the gag. Sophia loved having this power, she loved dominating Eliza like this. She was determined to make the girl cum. "You love it don't you?" She questions buy Eliza was in way too much pleasure to respond verbally and also had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't talk anyway so she nods. "You want to cum?" Sophia asks.

Eliza bucks her hips up into the vibrator and again nods so Sophia instantly removes the vibrator. "Nope not yet. I'm still fully clothed." She reminds her. Eliza somehow despite being so close to release jumps up and grasps the blonde girls clothes. Within seconds, both girls were naked and Eliza had removed her gag. The two lock lips for a second before they pull away.

"I have an idea." Eliza says "You'll love this." Eliza rushes to her backpack and rummages around until she finds what she was looking for.

"Oh wow. That looks like so much fun." Sophia says gleefully as Eliza walks back over with a double ended dildo that was at least 10 inches in length and 3 all around. "Carls is bigger." Sophia says smirking.

"Damn right it is. We haven't got him now so this'll have to do." Eliza says and both girls get well situated before inserting the fake dick inside both of their tight wet pussies. Both let out a moan as the dildo enters them.

For the next couple of minutes, grunts fill the room along with moans from both of them. "I'm gonna-" Before Eliza can finish her sentence, she squirts all over the dildo. "Ahhh! Shit I'm squirting." Eliza says sexily as she soaks her end of the double ended dildo.

Seeing her friend squirt made Sophia so much more closer to cumming than she previously was. "Fuck that was so hot." Sophia moans and after bouncing on the dildo a couple of more times, she cums as well.

The duo rest for a couple of minutes, before removing the dildo and cuddling each other. "Should we go find Carl?" Eliza asks.

Sophia thinks for a minute, "Not yet, it's only been 30 minutes at most. Carls strong we'll find him later." Sophia promises before a wide grin spreads across her face. She untangles herself from Eliza before going to her backpack and grabbing the strap on and some lube. "Besides I wanna have some more fun." Sophia says and Eliza grins.

"You going to screw my ass with that thing?" Eliza asks smirking.

"Yep." Sophia responds before twisting the naked girl over so that she is facing the window where thankfully no walkers remain standing. Before Eliza can think of anything else she feels something cold get layered on and around her tight fuckable asshole. When Sophia finishes lubing Eliza up, She grabs the discarded gag from earlier "we're going to need this." She remarks placing it back in Elizas mouth fastening it. She straps on the strap on and slowly pushes inside Elizas sweet ass. Eliza grunts but it's inaudible due to the gag. Sophia suddenly slams in fully. Elizas back arches, Sophia suddenly realises that this must be what heaven feels like because she had never felt anything so great in her life.

Sophia pulls out slowly then begins slamming inside as the onslaught attack on Elizas ass begins.

The walkers were everywhere and Carl was trying his hardest to escape this almost certain death. Carl was out of bullets, his clothes were bloodstained and there were at least 40 walkers chasing him. Carls superb stamina though was helping him. He finds a plank on the floor and he turns and throws it into the herd. This slows them down and lets him look around and spot a cabin. Without thinking he pushes on and enters the cabin.

He loses the dead and hears them push on towards the opposite direction of where he went. Looking around the cabin, Carl wishes he hadn't come in here. Their were dead bodies hung up in the corners of each room that he could see, bear traps, poison and other hunting stuff were littered around the living room. A dead rat was in the kitchen and suddenly his mind springs to Sophia and Eliza hoping to hell that they weren't in a similar situation to this. Before Carl can process anything else in the kitchen, he is hit from behind and knocked out cold with a shotgun.

It was only about 5 minutes before Carl rewoke but now he was tied up in a chair. In front of him was a white male with long black hair that hangs in front of his face, he has multiple scars across his face. "You! You ruined everything!" The man yells holding a bat with nails in and it was wrapped in barbed wire. He points it at Carl smirking madly. "You could've just left but you stayed, why? Why?!" The crazy man yells. He swings the bat around and narrowly misses Carls head. "I'm giving you one chance, what are you doing here? You are in a place you're not allowed." The man warns.

Carl had no idea what the hell was going on but this guy was crazy. "I'm your worst nightmare." Carl says darkly. The man stares at Carl before laughing madly. Carl uses this time to attempt to free his hands. Carl quickly unties himself but stays seated.

"My worst nightmare?! Hahahahahahaha" The man yells. "Michael Barnett doesn't have nightmares." Barnett says crazily. "Alright time for you to die!" Barnett swings the bat around but Carl jumps out of the chair and spears him down instantly punching him. Every time he punches him, Barnett laughed more and more. Barnett swings the bat around but Carl catches it mid swing. He rears back and headbutts Barnett. Michaels nose breaks.

"I am your worst nightmare!" Carl yells pulling the bat away from Michael. Michael attempts to defend himself but gets choked by Carl. "Your worst nightmare!" He yells. Carl lifts the bat up and smashes it down on to Barnetts skull nearly crushing it. Carl smirks evilly. "Your god damn worst nightmare." Carl soon lands two more hits with the bat completely ruining Barnetts face. Michaels eyes roll back in his head as Carl continues the hits. "Take that motherfucker." Carl cheers. Barnetts face was now non existent, blood explodes over the rest of his body as Michael dies graphically.

Sophia and Eliza finished having sex with the strap on and were both pretty exhausted after it. It's been 10 minutes since their adventures ended, they were now packing everything up and leaving the sex store to find Carl. "Well that was fun." Eliza remarks.

"Yep definitely. Carl headed in the opposite direction of us and we didn't go that far from the walker mud pit." Sophia says.

"Alright we'll start there, he'll be so happy to see us." Eliza says smirking.

"So-" However before Sophia could finish her sentence, A loud scream went around the entire forest. "What the hell?" Sophia questions.

Eliza looks confused as well "I don't know come on let's hide and see." Eliza says pointing to a tree. Eliza and Sophia hide behind the tree, suddenly a man stumbled out from the woods about a quarter mile from them. He was covered in blood and the man had no nose and no dick. Blood was pouring from where they had both been removed.

Tha man slumps against a tree. Suddenly two twins emerge from the forest, Sophia and Eliza couldn't see them properly from where they were. "Now look who's in the fucking trap dickhead." The twin on the left says.

"Actually Lucy, he has no dick." The second twin points out.

"Oh yeah you're right Ellie, fuck." Lucy says. After some more cursing, Ellie pulls out a gun and shoots him ending his suffering.

Eliza gasps. "Hold on Eliza, think about what they could do for the Master." Sophia says. Her and Eliza share bemused looks and smirk.

 ***-* Play song- Project X Yeah Yeah Yeah- Heads will roll.**

Carl tosses Barnetts body into the kitchen. He then searches the rest of the cabin finding more mutilated dead bodies, corpses and carcasses. Carl knew that he'd done the world a favour killing him. Soon after collecting everything he wanted from there, Carls mind went to Sophia and Eliza, their bodies, pussies, asses everything and after killing that man, Carl was extremely turned on.

As Carl was getting ready to leave the cabin, he heard moans. Carl searches the cabin, trying his hardest to locate the sounds of the moans. He soon realises it's coming from outside and quickly opens the front door where a beautiful blonde around the same age as him was lying down. The strange thing was that her jeans were pulled down and she was fingering her pussy. The girl freezes as she sees Carl "Who are you?" Carl questions pointing the bat at her.

The girl was mesmerised by Carl. Everything about him was enticing to her, the blood covering him, the weapon in his hands, his hair, his muscles just everything. "My names Lizzie." Lizzie tells him whilst becoming even more turned on at the fact that she was half naked in front of him. Carl motions for her to stand up and she does.

"I'm Carl come on leave the jeans off." He tells her. She quickly complies and takes them off along with her panties. "Get inside." Carl orders clearly not trusting her. There was something about her though. Something he couldn't describe. Carl follows Lizzie inside of the cabin and shuts the door. "What were you doing outside?" He asks.

Lizzie blushes at his question obviously not wanting to say it out loud. "Um I was just wandering about until I heard something weird coming from the cabin, I saw you through the window and it got me so damn wet." Lizzie moans. He glares at her still untrusting.

"Then why were you fingering yourself in the open? Did you want to be caught by somebody?" Carl asks angrily.

Lizzie looks down shyly before nodding. "It's my fantasy, to have a guy find me and treat me like a whore." Lizzie confesses. Carl pushes Lizzie into the kitchen where Barnetts dead body lay.

"You see him?" He asks she nods. "You try to betray me or anyone in my group, you'll end up worse than him." She shivers at his comment. Carl wasn't planning to have sex with her at all, but there was something about her that he really couldn't describe. She was beautiful and he had to have her.

Lizzie had never felt so turned on in her life as she stared at Carl. He was everything she fantasised about. After staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Carl walks forward, scoops her up in his arms and kisses her viciously.

They make out hatefully well for Carl it was hatefully, he planned to teach Lizzie a lesson. If you finger yourself outside, you're going to get punished that's his lesson for her. "I'm in charge you got that?" He demands. She nods quickly.

"Yes Carl." Lizzie responds. Her white T-shirt was soon ripped off and torn to pieces. Lizzie takes Carl's jacket and shirt off before removing his jeans and shoes. Carl takes Lizzies shoes off and her socks leaving her naked except for her bra.

"Alright first things first, if after this you want to come live with me and my group, you call me master." Carl growls.

Lizzie moans and her pussy gets even more wet. "Of course master." She says happily. Carl smacks her ass hard. Soon both of them were naked. Carl hoists her over his shoulders and soon he is carrying her upstairs to a bedroom where thankfully there were no mutilated bodies. Carl throws her on the bed and Lizzie bounces on it.

"Alright now Lizzie, you can think of this as your initiation." Carl says smirking. "I'm going to use your mouth, pussy and ass as much as I want for the next hour and if your survive, you can be in my group and you'll be treated better than most girls were treated before the outbreak." Carl lays down the law for Lizzie. Lizzie thinks for about 3 seconds before quickly replying.

"Okay master, please do what you want I need you in my life." Lizzie pleads. Carl throws her to her knees and Lizzie begins sucking his dick. Lizzie struggles to fit it all down her throat. Carl guides her along each step of the way until finally Lizzie has the entire thing lodged in her throat.

"Fuckk!" Carl moans at the intense pleasure that Lizzie is giving him. For the next couple of minutes, Carl is given an amazing blow job from the young girl. Carl grasps her small but still perky nipples and he pinches one hard as Lizzie sucks like her life depends on it. "Yeah just like that girl." Carl moans. Carl pulls out of Lizzies mouth and slaps her face with his dick. "Good job beautiful." Carl praises.

Lizzie blushes at his compliment before smirking. "What's next master?" Lizzie asks, Carl lifts her up in the air making her yelp. Carl thinks for a minute before dropping her straight onto his dick. Lizzie let's out a loud moan and scratches Carl's chest. For at least 15 minutes, Carl pounds away at Lizzies young tight pussy, Lizzie scratches Carl's chest, neck and back leaving several marks.

Lizzie moans really loudly as she comes to her climax, "can I cum please Master?" Lizzie asks. Carl thrusts a couple of more times before nodding. Lizzie wraps her legs around him tightly and bites his right shoulder as she cums hard on his dick.

Carl stays still in her pussy for a few moments as she comes down from her high. "I'm gonna cum too Lizzie." Carl moans as he pulls out and thrusts in between her tits, he fucks her tits for a couple of minutes before cumming on her breasts. Carl shoots 4 loads of cum on Lizzies breasts, face and in her hair. She looked even more beautiful. But nowhere near as beautiful as Sophia. Just thinking about Sophia's perfect body kept him hard.

"Can I take a couple minutes to rest please?" Lizzie asks.

"Sure but then you better be ready." Carl warns winking.

Lizzie blushes "you can cum in my ass after the break Master I promise." Lizzie says.

A few minutes later, the two were ready to go again, Lizzie is forced into a doggy style position with her great ass sticking up. Carl grabs his dick and rubs it up and down Lizzies asshole. It was slick with lube that thankfully, that psycho kept at the cabin. Lizzie was ready for her first anal intrusion and she moaned as Carl pushed in gently.

After letting Lizzie adjust, Carl pulled out and then slammed in repeatedly getting more aggressive as the anal pounding went on. Carl pulled apart her cheeks and could see his dick sliding in her ass which made him even more aggressive. Lizzies ass was red raw as Carl slapped it every few seconds. In fact her whole body was red since he was slapping/biting/pulling onto everything he could do. Lizzie had also made Carl bleed earlier but that just made him even more infuriated.

Carl and Lizzie enjoy their sexual exploits for a few minutes more before both became tired. Lizzie soon came on his dick and on the bed that was owned by Barnett. Carl watched her cum and then instantly thrusted once more before filling her bowels with his cum.

After Carl finishes, he cleans himself and Lizzie up with Barnetts clothes from his wardrobe, then proceeds to lift Lizzie up to her feet. "So am I in?" Lizzie asks with a huge smirk after that pounding she just took.

"Definitely. The girls are going to love you I promise." Carl says happily. "We'll head to my camp in a hour or so Okay? I'm going to let you rest up." Carl says nicely and Lizzie nods her acceptance. Lizzie lies down on the bed which was cum stained but Lizzie didn't care. She falls asleep soon after lying down and Carl stares at her sleeping nude body. "What is it about you?" He wonders out loud before leaving her to sleep.

 **The group is getting bigger and soon, Carl will have plenty of girls on his side. Well until next time I'm out.**


	5. Bikers

One week later:

No one ever told her that there'd be more than one. Something about this whole situation made her blood boil but why? She had sex with Eliza but Carl had sex with another girl. That was now 3 he'd slept with including her. Something made her want to slap him around the face but something else is telling her that she's overreacting. But is she? Should she be okay with her 'boyfriend' having sex with other girls? She understood why but that didn't make it okay. Before she could think or process anymore, Sophia heard the door open and she instantly dropped down pretending to be asleep.

The twins strolled in the room trying their hardest not to laugh. They make some gestures at each other before walking over to where Carl was lying. "Alright, 3 2 1" Ellie says and then Lucy slaps Carl's ass hard. He jolts up in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" He questions. Carl's eyes went wide with anger as Lucy and Ellie start laughing hard. "What?" He growls.

"Nothing big guy, come on we need your help" Lucy says happily. Carl glares at the twins obviously not trusting them at all. "Stop that dickhead." Lucy warns.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge here." Carl says but he stands up anyway pulling on his clothes. "What do you want help with?" He asks. Lucy and Ellie smile at each other.

"We left some of our stuff back at our old camp. That weirdo attacked us and we had to leave it all there." Ellie explains twirling her hair.

"Sooooooo, we need you to come with us. We need a big strong man to help." Lucy mocks. Carl glares at her again but grabs his bat.

"Come on then." He growls. As the trio leave the bedroom, they run into Lizzie who smiles at Carl and her eyes don't leave his.

"Hey master." Lizzie greets grinding on him. Carl pulls her off and tells her not now. She's wearing a blue t shirt that was cut off at her belly and some very tight jeans.

"Wait Lizzie, I'm going to be busy today so you hang out with the others okay?" He demands and she happily nods before the trio leave. Lucy laughs as they exit the treehouse.

"You totally fucked her." Lucy remarks. Carl's face doesn't change.

"Yeah and?" He brags. Lucy had her military gear on and strapped to it are her knives and a AK-47.

Ellie glances at his dick "I can see why she keeps coming back." She laughs. She's wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket with army straps on it. "It's this way." Ellie says leading the way holding her bow and arrow set.

As they make their way through Senoia, they end up passing Bedford Park and on that road, their is about 20 bandits all clanned in biker gear on motorbikes as well. As soon as Carl, Ellie and Lucy see them, the bikers shoot. Gunshots sound all around the trio as the bikers begin trying to murder them all for no solid reason. "Come on out! Maybe we'll let one of yous live." The lead biker taunts firing off another bullet at the three who had hidden inside a house which was much larger than your average house but not large enough to be a mansion.

"What do we do?" Ellie questions as she looks outside the window and sees the group of bikers now riding around outside of the house. Lucy had ran upstairs and into a bedroom which was filled with games and had one teenage walker which she quickly shot down. She smashes out a window and fires a bunch of burst shots at some bikers heading towards the back door. The bullets burst through their throats and knock them off of their bikes. The bikes go crashing into another biker and he topples to the ground.

"You stay here and keep your arrows ready. Aim at that door!" Carl orders. Ellie quickly complies and Carl then heads up to the master bedroom which clearly belonged to a couple since their were two older walkers inside and adult sized clothes littered the floor. Carl hits both walkers with his bat easily crushing their heads. He then smashes the window and sees the remaining 17 bikers all gathered around the front. "Alright you fuckers." He whispers aiming his 9mm at the closest one and then shooting him down. The bikers abandon the bikes and head for the front door where Ellie is.

Ellie sees them coming however and hides behind a counter. Carl and Lucy regroup at the top of the stairs. "How many bullets you got left?" Carl asks reloading his weapon.

"Enough chief." Lucy says saluting Carl and wandering downstairs with Carl in tow. The bikers open fire again smashing the whole downstairs area. Carl manages to avoid the bullets and Lucy does a backflip as one guy aims at her.

Lucy shoots 3 guys down and Carl nails perfect headshots for the next 8 leaving 6 bikers who are all getting agitated. "Just piss off and maybe we'll let one of you fuckers love." Lucy taunts. Ellie suddenly lets out a yelp as she is grabbed by the hair and dragged up.

"Alright that's enough, now I'm going to kill this little bitch and then I'm going to kill the boy and maybe just maybe we'll let you live for a little while longer." The lead biker laughs and so do his buddies.

"Stupid." Ellie mutters.

"What was that darling?" The biker growls.

"I said you're fucking stupid!" Ellie yells and suddenly a knife went through the bikers stomach. Ellie had reversed into him and she kept a knife in the back of her jeans which has now lodged itself into the bikers stomach.

Carl and Lucy easily take out the other bikers and the lead biker is left on the ground bleeding. He starts to taunt the trio but an arrow to the skull quickly shuts him up. Ellie, Lucy and Carl all recover from the attack and check each other for injuries.

"Bad idea coming out today." Lucy remarks slyly. "Or maybe it wasn't?" She winks at Carl as she says this. Carl gives her a strange look. "Look Ellie we're alone in a house with the almighty Carl or do we call him master?" She teases as she walks up to her sister. Ellie gives her a sultry smirk.

"I mean he's called the master but what is he the master of?" Ellie asks innocently.

Carl glares at them already knowing there plan. "Master of fucking." Lucy says bluntly and that was the last straw for Carl. Carl reaches forward and grabs Lucy in one of his arms and then Ellie in the other, they both giggle uncontrollably as Carl hoists them upstairs.

"Oh no sis, Carl might show us what he's the master of right now." Ellie says smiling.

"Silence." Carl orders darkly the girls quickly follow his command. "You think that's okay?" He asks stripping the girls off their clothes as they enter the master bedroom. Carl tosses the two walkers out and continues stripping the girls down. "Huh?" He asks getting no response. Lucy's body was Hellenic. It was a body to die for, great tits, great ass, great body, great everything. Ellie on the other hand whilst she wasn't as Hellenic as her twin, she was still god damn beautiful. She had minimum C cup breasts and a damn fine ass at least according to Carl.

"No Carl it's not okay." Ellie says apologetically.

"Not Okay at all Carl." Lucy replies sweetly.

Carl throws each girl onto the king size bed, he then slowly pulls down his jeans and boxers revealing his bloated dick and balls. "Good, now suck. Both of you." He commands. Both naked girls eagerly start kissing down the side of the monster dick. He reaches down and fondles Lucy's enormous tits with his left hand, with his right he shoves a couple of fingers inside Ellie's tight pussy making her squeal.

The girls slurped at his gigantic monster cock and then took turns attempting to deepthroat it. Ellie was no where near ready to try that yet whilst Lucy was a bit better but couldn't fit it all in her mouth not like Lizzie could or like Sophia could.

After a couple of minutes of them sucking him off, Carl's body yearned for more. "Who's first?" He basically demands as he pulls both girls off of him.

"Me." Both girls say at the same time. "No fucking me, bitch I swear." Lucy threatens.

"You'll have your turn later." Ellie says trying to push past her sister but ultimately failing. Carl was enjoying watching the two argue over who would be first but his body forced him to choose one of the eager girls. Carl lifts up Lucy and plants her on her ass a good 10 feet away and then he grabs Ellie.

"I'm too lazy to take control so how about you ride it?" Carl says. Ellie blushes for a split second before climbing on top of the young Grimes and impaling herself on his thick shaft.

"Fuckkkkkk!" Ellie moans happily as she sinks fully on his dick. He grabs her tits and starts mauling them roughly as she slowly begins to ride him.

"Yeah you like that dick huh? Of course you do I should've known my sister was a dirty riding slut." Lucy says smacking her ass with some force as Carl let's Ellie bounce away on him. Her tits were turning red from the amount of pulling and hard grasping they'd received.

As Ellie was getting closer to release, Lucy continued shouting words of encouragement to her and Carl continued grunting away as his balls slapped her thighs and his dick plundered her pussy. "Ahhhh. Shit oh god. He's destroying me!" Ellie moans to her sister who had started fingering herself.

"No I'm not." Carl says and suddenly they're flipped and Carl starts pounding away at her. "Now I am." He smirks evilly.

It didn't take long for Ellie's climax to hit. "Ahhh Shhhiii ahhhh." Ellie moans into her arm as she cums around his dick. He holds onto her and thrusts away as she finishes her orgasm. As soon as Ellie finishes shooting, more moans are heard. Carl glares at Lucy but realises that she's staring at the window. Lucy jumps up and sees about 30 walkers heading this way.

"We gotta go." Lucy says reaching for her clothes. Carl suddenly grasps her arm and makes her stay firmly in position.

"No I've got a better idea." Carl smirks and he hands the AK-47 to Lucy and directs her to the window bending her over as well. "Every time you miss a walker, I'm going to stop thrusting. Good luck." Carl says gleefully before entering her pussy. Lucy let's out a moan at the intrusion but quickly starts shooting.

She takes down 3 walkers and as a result gets 3 hard thrusts making her jolt and moan the entire time. Lucy manages to nail 5 more getting the same amount of pleasure and it was hard for her to try to remain focused on the situation. She misses one. Carl stops.

"Nooooo fuck you Carl. Fuck this damn piece of shit." Lucy curses and Carl slaps her ass hard for the comment.

Finally though, Lucy manages to nail all the walkers only missing 2 more shots for which she cursed out Carl again. "Fuck shit okay damn Carl I'm close." Lucy moans dropping the gun as the last walker drops to the ground. Carl grabs hold of her arms and then starts thrusting as hard as he can. Lucy let's out a great scream and Ellie has to cover her ears in order to block out the agonising sound. Carl slaps Lucy's Hellenic ass one more time before feeling her cum all around his dick. "Ahhhhh." She moans exhausted from the pounding she just received.

"Yeah I'm gonna cum, Ellie get over here." She quickly complies and soon enough both Abernathy's are bent over in front of him. He pulls out of Lucy and sprays his load over the duo.

A few minutes go by and Carl and The Abernathy's has seen another herd in the horizon, it would be at the house soon and they had to leave. The trio get dressed and quickly grab any supplies that were left which wasn't a lot just some canned food. Carl suddenly has an idea. "Hey let's take those assholes bikes." Carl says and the girls smirk at that.

"I call the leaders." Ellie says strolling over to the chopper that she saw the leader sit on earlier and quickly revving up the bike. Lucy climbs on the one next to her and Carl the one next to Lucy. They were all a pristine silver colour and all looked like they had been looked after nicely by the bikers.

The herd comes into view as the trio ride off leaving a trail of dust in their path as the hunt for Lucy's and Ellie's supplies was ultimately a failure but the twins definitely learnt something today. Don't mess with the master.


	6. Husband!

"No." Sophia shuts down. Eliza gives her a bewildered look. "I am not doing that. Your turn." Sophia tries to throw the dare onto Eliza.

Eliza smirks and then reaches down to the ground to pull up the worm from the floor. "Come on." She teases shaking the worm about and Sophia shreaks.

"Nooo" She yells running away inside with Eliza chasing her. Suddenly they enter the kitchen and both girls freeze as Lizzie is lying there on the kitchen table holding a candle. The room was dark and the only light was coming from Lizzie on the table, she seemed to be reading something.

"Lizzie? What are you doing in the dark?" Sophia asks. Lizzie doesn't even look at them, she continues reading.

"Reading this comic." Lizzie shrugs holding up the comic with her other hand. "Have you seen Carl?!" Lizzie asks excitedly shooting up and placing the candle down on the table.

Sophia glares at the girl not happy that she was so enthused with her boyfriend. "Out!" Sophia says.

"He went with the twins to their old camp. They should be back soon." Eliza answers. Lizzie smiles at her response.

"I can't wait, I'm going to go dress up nicely for my husband." Lizzie says standing up and heading upstairs. Sophia grips her left arm as she heads past.

"What did you call him?" Sophia demands. Lizzie stares at Sophia with a weird glint in her eye. Suddenly she leans up and kisses her on the lips much to the shock of Sophia and Eliza. Lizzie then strolls off.

"What the hell was that?" Eliza asks confused. Sophia storms up to her room and slams the door.

The doubts soon started coming back to her. Lizzie thinks Carl is her husband! He must love her right? Damn it Carl why did you bring these people back? Sophia thinks and then she jumps on the bed and buries her head in the pillows.

Eliza meanwhile headed to Lizzies room that she shares with Eliza. Eliza enters the room and finds Lizzie jotting something down in a notebook. Lizzie quickly jumps up and moves the notebook away. After seeing Elizas stern face, Lizzie looks down sad. "Did I do something wrong?" Lizzie asks.

"You shouldn't have said that Lizzie." Eliza sternly says. "Sophia is Carls girlfriend, you can't say that he's your husband. You need to go apologize." Eliza says. Lizzie nods.

"I'm sorry. This happened before sometimes. I can't control it, Carl makes me feel so good." Lizzie says sadly.

"Yeah me too. Now go." Eliza says and Lizzie rushes off to Sophias room. As soon as she's out of sight, Eliza searches for the notebook and finds it immediately. She opens the first page and is shocked to see a medical diagnosis. On the diagnosis, it says that Lizzie Samuels has been diagnosed with some kind of weird condition. Even the doctors didn't know what it was but she became obsessed with certain guys and her family took her to a doctor that gave her a bunch of different mood pills.

Eliza soon realises that she's never seen Lizzie take any medication and that must be why she thinks Carl is her husband. She ran out of pills and is now back to being obsessive.

 **Meanwhile.**

The roar of the bike engine is all that can be heard as one by one, 3 choppers ride on an empty road heading back to the treehouse. Carl is at the front and Lucy is behind him with Ellie at the back. They have travelled for about 30 minutes since they found and killed the bikers and had barely said a word to each other. Carl suddenly honks his horn. The trio all stop and gawk at the tree that was now blocking off the road. "Well shit." Ellie mutters as all the bikes turn off.

"Fucking great what do we do now?" Lucy asks.

Carl rolls his eyes. "We keep moving." He orders. Lucy gives him a look that shows she wasn't impressed.

"Alrighty big guy, you wanna explain how?" Lucy rudely responds. Carl glares at her but Lucy doesn't back down.

"Go and lift it." Carl says smugly.

"You can't be serious?" Ellie mutters in disbelief.

"Very serious." Carl responds. Lucy gives him an annoyed look but does as her master says. She walks up to the tree and grabs hold of it by the centre.

"Fuck. Okay wow thats heavy." Lucy says but suddenly her skin started glowing a bit. She soon smirks and somehow hoists the tree up in the air. Ellie gives her sister a shocked look and even Carl doesn't know what to say but he smiles realising that she could become the greatest ally to have.

Lucy spins the tree around for a minute before throwing it far away. As she throws it, she drops to the ground and her skin stops glowing. "Ahhhh!" She cries out in pain.

"Lucy." Ellie calls out running forward. Lucy appears to be in pain but then she locks eyes with Carl and the pain starts leaving her body slowly. "Shit! Are you okay? What the hell was that?" She questions.

"I'm good Ellie, I promise. I don't know what the hell that was but I went from feeling weak to feeling strong. It's like something had taken over my body." Lucy explains.

Carl rushes forward and delivers a sharp smack to her ass making her gasp. "That was the best thing I think I've ever seen. You're going to be a key part of my plan." Carl tells her. Lucy smiles at the compliment.

Soon all three are back on their bikes and riding off again. The treehouse wasn't that far away and they all needed a rest after what just occured.

"So seriously, you've never done that before?" Carl asks Lucy as they ride next to each other.

"Nope. I was in so much pain until I looked at you." Lucy tells him. Carl gives her a questioning look. "I don't know how to explain it. I must be really really strong." Lucy says with a smirk.

They all soon arrive back at the treehouse and after locking up their bikes, they enter and are greeted by the sight of the other three girls playing cards at the table.

Lucy and Ellie sit down and as soon as Sophia sees Carl, she grabs him by the hand and takes him upstairs. "Sophia whats going on?" Carl demands to know.

As soon as they're inside, Sophia turns and glares at her boyfriend. "You!" Sophia points angrily at Carl. "You have some explaining to do. While you were gone, your newest admirer called you her husband. I had to hold myself back from slapping her." Sophia says angrily.

Carl stares hatefully at his girlfriend for a moment, then he softens up. "I told you that I would be having sex with other girls. However the husband thing, I'll talk to her." Carl promises. "You're the only girl who'll get to call me that." He says.

Sophia smiles at that. "Eliza spoke to her. Lizzie used to be on medication. She ran out of pills, that's why she's so obsessed with you." Sophia tells him. Carl had already figured out that something was wrong with her. Now he knew what it was. "I understand a bit but I'm not going to be her friend okay?" Sophia says kissing Carl.

Carl sighs "Yeah fine." He dismisses. He couldn't make them be friends even if he wanted to. Carl and Sophia kiss once more before joining the others. Their life was about to change though, especially Lizzies.


	7. Experimenting

**Warning: Extreme sexual content at the end of this chapter.**

Why had she agreed to do this? Lucy was cursing herself out inside of her own head as she and her sister were out literally hunting walkers near the treehouse. Why were they doing this? That's simple, Science.

Lizzie, over the past couple of days, had become even weirder. She had now started doing secret experiments and she had yet to tell Carl that she was experimenting on different walkers inside that weird lab of hers that she made. So Lucy and Ellie got stuck with walker collection duty! Great.

"Carl's going to be pissed when he finds out that crazy weirdo is experimenting on walkers." Ellie comments stepping past a tree and standing in the open.

Lucy laughs "Yep. I'd love to be a fly on the wall in the room when that happens." Lucy smirks. The sisters eventually stumble on a walker jusr casually wandering around. It used to be a man from the looks of it, an elderly one at that. "Distract that beast." Lucy commands. Ellie goes to one side of the walker and she whistles getting the moaning monsters attention. The walker stumbles towards Ellie but is quickly grabbed and pinned down by Lucy.

"Here, hold it still." Ellie orders grabbing the machete from her sheath. With a quick slash, the walkers arms were quickly removed. Lucy stands up and brings up her left foot before standing on the back of the walkers head, smashing it's jaw off. Teeth and arms removed, the girls were satisfied with their find. "Lizzie owes us big for this." Ellie remarks as the two lift the walker up and proceed to head back to camp.

"Thank fuck Carl's out of camp or he'd chew both of our heads off." Lucy says shaking her head. "I give it an hour before Carl realises what Lizzie actually does in that lab he built." Lucy jokes as they pass by a fallen tree.

"I bet you the last lion bar that it'll be 10 minutes." Ellie bets.

Lucy gives her sister a bewildered look, "oh you are so on bitch." Lucy smirks already knowing that she'll win.

 ***Carl**

Carl is tracking down a deer outside of the treehouse, Eliza saw it earlier on and Carl had went to collect it with Sophias bow. He had relaxed for a couple of days and hadn't really been out of the treehouse. He had instead focused on building an outdoor lab and had focused on fucking the days away. But today would be different and he knew that. Soon enough he heard something stamp on a stick. His eyes instantly lock onto the target and he sees that it was the deer.

'Got you now'. Carl smirks as he loads up an arrow into the bow. Soon their eyes met, the deer stared down Carl and vice versa. Before the deer could bolt, Carl had fired a bolt right between the neck of the deer. He smirks wider as the deer bleeds to death and dies. Carl walks forward and removes the arrow and steps back as the blood gushes all over the tree. He looks around for any other witnesses but seeing as theres not any walkers or other animals, he hoists the deer up and over his shoulder.

Marching back to the treehouse, he arrives and notices that something is off but he can't sense what it is. He heads inside with the deer still hooked onto him and he hands off the deer to Eliza and Sophia. "Good hunt?" Sophia asks staring hungrily at the deer.

"Amazing but I missed you." Carl says kissing Sophia. "Did I miss anything?" He asks.

Sophia tenses up nervously, Carl gives her a look that makes her look down. "Um, well Ellie and Lucy went on a run earlier." Sophia begins.

"And?" The master demands.

"They had a walker!" She blurts out "They took it to your weird friend." Sophia says. Carls eyes widen in anger and fury. He turns to stare at Eliza and she nods as to agree with what Sophia had said. Carl storms out of the treehouse ignoring Eliza and Sophias calls.

He heads to the built up lab which was just a wooden building with a few science things in it. Lizzie wanted to be a scientist so Carl thought he was doing a good thing but he didn't allow Lizzie to experiment on walkers or on anything. How dare she betray him like this? When he enters the lab, he freezes and sees Lizzie standing over a walker that was strapped to a table. She seemed to be holding something to it. "What the hell are you doing?" Carl asks angrily. Lizzie turns in shock to face him and her face goes wide in fear. She starts to talk but is cut off as Carl walks forward and slaps her across the face.

 ***Lizzie (ten minutes before)**

Lucy and Ellie toss the walker onto the ground as they enter the lab. Lizzie smiles happily as the sisters bring the subject in. "Brilliant, just bring it over here." Lizzie claps her hand as she begins collecting things for the experiment. Lucy and Ellie tie the walker down to the table which took up half of the room. "Alright that's us done helping you with this." Lucy says. "Carl can't know that we were involved." Lucy decides.

"What! No you need to help. Carl will kill us if he finds out." Lizzie says desperately.

"Not our problem." Ellie says and the sisters leave the lab. Lizzie starts freaking out for a second, she needs help for the experiments to keep taking place. Theres no way she'd trust herself out there alone. Calming down for a minute, Lizzie is soon interrupted by the walker attempting to moan and Lizzie quickly remembers what she needed the walkers for. She grabs her surgical knife and starts cutting into the stomach of the walker when she hears a yell.

"What the hell are you doing?"

 ***Heavy sex ahead.**

Lizzie is shocked at the slap, she can't believe that Carl hurt her. She was supposed to be his little girl. "Did I give you permission to do any of this?" Carl questions looking around at the room and especially at the walker.

"I'm doing this for you. For everyone." Lizzie defends. She places her hands on his chest and rubs him up and down trying to calm him down but Carl was furious with her.

"What? For me? You planning on killing me huh?" Carl questions "is that why you're collecting walker samples?" Carl demands to know. Lizzie frantically shakes her head.

"No. Not like that. The walkers can help you. Their blood is powerful." Lizzie explains. She now looks down and almost begins crying as Carl was even more mad at her than he was when she accidentally told Sophia that Carl was her husband.

Carl glares at her hatefully. "Alright give me a minute." Carl says storming outside.

"Please don't be mad Carl. You'll see, they can help." Lizzie tried to explain more but Carl had gone. Lizzie was left alone and waited patiently for Carl to return. Carl storms back in and goes straight back up to Lizzie.

"Okay I've got a plan. I'll let you do these experiments. Actually any experiment you want." Carl concludes and Lizzie smiles happily her cheek also now recovering despite being red. "If." Carl stops her train of thought.

"If what?" Lizzie asks. She was willing to do anything if it meant she could continue her experiments.

"If you become my personal whore. Anything I want you to do, you do instantly. You don't ever complain okay?" Carl makes the deal. Lizzies eyes widen and her pussy instantly gets wet at the thought of it.

"Oh my god, okay yes please do that. I'll do anything Carl. Especially for you." Lizzie agrees and the deal is made.

Carl realises the amount of power he now has over Lizzie and he had wanted to do this since the day he met her. He had waited for the perfect moment and now here it was and she had agreed to it. "Well no point in wasting time, strip." Carl orders and Lizzie blushes before stepping away from the walker on the table that was still trying to get to them but was powerless to do anything since it had no jaw or arms.

Lizzie strips down slowly for Carl, her top comes off and then her jeans and boots, she looked great without any clothes on and Carl was thinking of just having her stay like that permanently. But then again that'd make Sophia mad at him and he wasn't going through that again. She stripped off her bra and panties and was now stark naked and Carl couldn't help but lick his lips.

His dick was hardening massively in his pants and Lizzie saw and went to start pulling his pants down when she was suddenly yanked up by her hair. "Did I tell you to do that?" He questions glaring at her. She shakes her head no and she looks down again. "Well you clearly need a punishment. Go lean over the desk and wait." Carl orders, Lizzie immediately complies. She goes to her desk and leans over the table with her ass sticking out as Carl walked around pondering his next move. It was at this moment that he saw a baseball bat, a wooden bat that gave Carl some really dark thoughts. He grinned as he realises that Lizzie agreed that he could do anything to her.

Smirking he picks up the bat and walks behind Lizzie slowly waiting for the perfect moment. Lizzie waited for the thrust or for anything but nothing was coming. "Come on." Lizzie complains.

A hard smack to her left ass cheek causes her to squeal. "What don't you understand? I told you, you're my personal whore and I'll do what I want to you. Got it?" Carl asks. Lizzie nods quickly.

Seeing as Lizzie had been disobedient, Carl decided that he's not going to use any lube for what he now has planned for the beauty. Lizzie awaited the sensation again but was definitely getting restless. Just as she was thinking of being disobedient again, something went into her ass.

She let out a loud squeal as the first inch of the bat made its way inside of her ass. Carl had shoved the first inch of the bat inside of her and it felt great to do that. "Feel good huh?" Carl mocks the young beautiful girl. She was close to crying but she wanted Carl to continue so she nodded.

Another inch slowly made its way inside of her ass and soon enough it all is pushed inside of her and Lizzie felt strangely full. The pain was so bad but it was also quite pleasure filled. She never thought that a bat could feel this good inside of her.

"Oh god it hurts but it's great." Lizzie moans. Carl smiles.

He leaves the bat inside of her, the only part that wasn't inside of her was the handle. "Alright I'm leaving this in your ass for the next few minutes. You get through this, I'll fuck you good okay?" He asks and she happily nods.

Carl leaves the room for a few minutes and when he returns, Lizzie is almost knocked out from the pain/pleasure. She survived! Carl was naked when he walked back in and his dick had never ever been so hard after seeing Lizzie take that bat. "Okay, you can enjoy this next part as much as you want." Carl says as he pulls the bat out of her and he tosses the bat away. Her ass was wide open, she wanted the pain to stop but she also had a need to be filled.

Carl aims his dick at her spread open ass and he quickly thrusts inside of her ass. She moans loudly. Carl doesn't waste any time and he starts pounding away at her hole. He takes three of his fingers and quickly thrusts them inside of her pussy that was soaking wet. Carl and Lizzie screw like rabbits for 5 minutes.

"Oh frack, I can't take much more master. Please Master can I cum for you?" Lizzie begs. Carl slaps her ass hard before answering.

"Yeah." Carl grunts and Lizzie shoots all over the floor and over Carl. Carl thrusts twice more before filling up her open ass with his cum. He shoots deep inside of her and he had never came so much in his life. Lizzie grunts as he fills her. For a couple of minutes, he holds her tight as they both relax. Carl wanted to go again but he knew Lizzie was probably exhausted.

"I want you to stay like this forever." He says kissing her back. "Exactly like this, don't ever change." Carl begs.

She moans as he kisses her more "whatever you'd like Carl." Lizzie says.

 ***The Next Day**

The day after their very erotic encounter, The entire group was out with the exception of Lizzie. Lucy and Ellie were the flanks and Carl, Sophia and Eliza walked through the middle of them and were discussing the upgrades they wanted to make when a bullet soon hits a tree near them.

"Well look what we have here. Some outsiders. Girls, get them." A women from inside the woods yells out commands. The group were screwed, at least that's what they thought anyway. Little did they know how much of an impact these girls would have on their future.


	8. Amazons

**This is it! The moment the whole world has been waiting for, the entrance of the amazons. TROTM is soon going to take over worldwide and no one will be able to stop him or so he thinks...**

Panic! That's what ran through the minds of the survivors after the bullet hit the tree right above their heads. That panic didn't last long though as some women all wearing a short t shirt with a plate of armour protecting their chests and also wearing short shorts which were red and also protected by another layer of armour. The worst thing about the three warriors attacking them were that they were all holding a shield and sword and seemed to know how to use it perfectly.

The first warrior went after Lucy, "come get me you weird ass looking bitch!" Lucy exclaims as she jumps back from the strike and dodges it perfectly.

The second warrior went after Eliza and the third for Sophia. The girls weren't as skilled as fighting the beasts as Lucy seemed to be.

Carl, seeing his girlfriend was in trouble, headed off towards her but somebody jumped on him out of a tree. In her hands was a gun and she seemed to be the leader of this cult. The women and Carl started fighting with their fists, both trading blows when suddenly Carl overpowers her.

The women seemed shocked at the strength of the youth and then it dawned on her that a knife was being held to her throat. "Stop!" He commands and for the first time, the duo met eyes and the women froze.

She couldn't believe it, after all this time searching, they'd done it. She'd done it. "Oh my god!" the women exclaims in excitement and also shock. "It's you!" She says getting the attention of the other fighters. She turns to her allies and smiles "we've done it." She says.

The warriors stop fighting and everybody looks confused, Carl the most. "Done what?" He demands to know, "why did you attack us?" He also demands.

The women was too busy smiling to even notice his questions. She and the other fighters were let up to their feet after she motioned it and now the two groups were in a stand off. "All this time, ever since before the world went to hell, we had been searching for you. You, my good friend, are the creed." She proudly states as she gazes lovingly into his eyes.

"What's the creed?" Ellie asks who is recovering from a nasty blow to the stomach off of the warrior.

"The creed is the almighty leader we've been searching for for over the past hundreds of years." The women says stroking Carl's chest. Carl was trying to take in all of this information and when she said leader, his face lit up.

"So how do you know I'm the creed?" Carl questions.

The fighters stare at each other and smirk "believe me, we know." She answers drooling as she touches him up.

The two groups seem skeptical of each other but after some negotiating, Carl agreed to go back to their kingdom, a place they called Euphoria. The woman from earlier who has red hair and was apparently some sort of leader their, had called herself Kate and her three amazons as they call themselves, preferred to be left anonymous until Carl needed to know their names. Sophia, Eliza and Lucy seemed to be skeptical of the plan to leave the treehouse but Carl convinced them by saying that this euphoria would help his ultimate goal of world domination.

"You can't be serious?" Lucy questions her twin as she packs up her stuff. Ellie shrugs.

"Their place sounds amazing. I have hope okay? Hope that something is out there big enough for all of us to conquer this new world." Ellie defends the amazons.

Lucy shakes her head in disappointment. "You're a fool sometimes." Lucy says slamming the wardrobe shut as she exits the room. Ellie continues on in silence as she begins counting her arrows. She looks up as she hears the door open and sees an amazon standing there. The amazon is a blonde haired woman no older than herself and she had red eyes but more auburn than full red.

"You're not a fool." Her surprisingly deep voice says before she walks away leaving Ellie confused.

Meanwhile, Carl and Sophia were packing their things. "For once, I agree with the vast majority of the people here. This doesn't seem safe." Sophia says.

Carl suddenly stops packing his things and he grabs her by the small of her back and lifts her head to meet him. "I'd never put you in danger. I promise you, we're going to this place because I believe that it exists. When I rule this kingdom, I want you there with me." Carl says.

Sophia blushes and looks down "Okay Carl, whatever you think is best."

Suddenly all the inhabitants including Lizzie had packed up everything. Lizzie didn't seem to care that they were leaving. She'd even told Eliza that she only wants to do what Carl wants to do. Lizzie finished packing up her lab and just as she was about to leave, she runs into Kate. Kate seemed just as startled as the girl but quickly regained her composure. "Well if it isn't a scientist? Holy heck is that a walker?" Kate questions pulling out her gun as she sees several walkers tied to different parts of the room.

"No don't!" Lizzie exclaims jumping in front of the gun. Kate just gives her a wtf look and Lizzie looked extremely angry. "You don't get to hurt them!" Lizzie yells as Kate slowly starts backing away. The door suddenly bursts open and Carl enters the room.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asks glaring at them both. Both girls seemed to be affected by his glare and both looked like they had just been punched in the stomach. "Well?" He asks again.

"Nothing, just getting myself acquainted with the scientist." The red head responds rubbing her hand down Carls chest as she walks past. Lizzie glares at Kate as she does that and Carl can't take his eyes off of her hellenic body.

A couple of minutes go by and soon enough, everybody was outside. The bikes had been refueled and Lucy was stuck with Lizzie on one bike, something that Lucy wasn't a fan off. Ellie and Eliza shared the middle bike and Carl and Sophia had the final one to themselves. The amazons were all on horses. Kate lead the way and the amazons lead the treehouse survivors across America and all the way to Washington DC.

A day or two went by as the survivors travelled, over the days they had all gotten used to each other and friendships were definitely starting up between them. Carl or should I say the Master had also been fucking his way through the girls and he had sex with all of them (not including the amazons yet). The most unique friendship was Lizzie and Lucy. Two girls who had personally avoided each other actually found themselves to have more in common than they thought. Their were no problems on the road and due to Carolina currently being surrounded by a herd, they had to go around and that meant travelling through Tennessee. This was where they found their first problem on the road, and surprisingly it was boulders that were their problem. They had just gotten through Lafayette Georgia and entered Chattanooga in Tennesee when the highway was blocked by Boulders.

"Well shit!" Lucy exclaims.

"This is not good." Eliza points out as she twiddles about with her gun. "Those boulders aren't our only problem." Eliza says and soon enough the moans could be heard. On the other side of these boulders were about 200 walkers.

"It's okay, we're smarter than the dead." An amazon points out. The amazons send their horses into the woods and levae them at a tree before heading back.

"Everyone in a circle." Kate calls and just like that, the survivors hunched around in a circle. Ellies idea of turning around was shot down as they didn't have the fuel. Sophias idea of travelling around was also nixed as they had no idea how to get around and if it was even safe. Just as they were about to give up, A boulder rolled their way. A walker must have pushed it or it must have been pushed by a bunch of walkers as the boulder was coming towards them at an alarming rate. They all jumped off to the side of the highway as the first boulder kept rolling.

Their were still 6 more bouiders but that first one, created a hole. Unfortunately for the survivors, they were about to be stuck with a lot of walkers that had spotted their prey. "In formation." Carl commands and suddenly the 10 survivors had gotten into a line blocking anything from passing them. The dead were fierce and coming closer and closer to the prey. "And attack." Carl orders, the master and his group take down the walkers that were coming towards them. The amazons used their swords, the survivors their knives.

The first few walkers were easy to kill but then more came from behind and they joined the onslaught. "Fuck. Split up?" Kate asks Carl who nods. Kate, Lizzie, Ellie, Eliza and the 3 still unnamed warriors headed off into the forest where they'd left their horses.

Carl, Lucy and Sophia were however fighting them off and heading for the bikes, Sophia is suddenly grabbed and Carls eyes widen as she holds three back somehow. Just as he rushes forward powering over a dead head, a shout comes from Lucy.

"Get your fucking scrubby hands off of me." She exclaims in fury as the remaining five walkers that weren't after Sophia pinned her to the side of the highway. They'd done a good job clearing out the 50 or so walkers that had stumbled through when the first boulder had rolled towards them.

Lucy was in trouble, Sophia was in trouble. Who did he help first?

 **Well this is looking bad isn't it? Lucy and Sophia are in trouble and only Carl is there to help... Will they survive? You'll have to tune in for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
